List of Furry Propaganda
WARNING This page is filled with Furry propaganda. UwUilisation (The transformation into a Furry) may occur if you are not cautious. It also contains some pieces that may be inappropriate for younger audiences. It is recommended to browse this section with someone who is immune to most propaganda. Text-based propaganda Furries have been known to vandalise the front page by switching instances of Gamers and Furries to make the site appear Furry-friendly and Gamer hostile. Another case of vandalism was the phrase “Furries are gods” on the USF page. A user by the name of ZokoDoggo hit four larger pages on the wiki, changing various information ordering the Gamers to bow down to Furries, with many OwO's spread among the text. A user named Sutakitsune vandalised multiple pages of the wiki, belittling the Gamers in his edits. A user known as GameoverFurries vandalised four pages with nsfw links. Video-Based Propaganda Furries are known to infiltrate some tv shows and YouTube videos to help people to their cause. Some common examples are: * Summer Camp Island: A TV show introduced on Cartoon Network in 2019 for young kids to see during summer break so recruit young furries. It follows a magical island made for a summer camp that houses furry occupants as the characters. * Majira Strawberry: The leader of the furries, he has a YouTube channel that influences furries to this day. * DrWildLife: A furry that influences furries (and Gamers) to make Protogen fursonas. * Zootopia: A flim that has furry protaganists to find furries from diffrent locations. Image-based Propaganda Furry Propaganda 1.jpg|A Furry Propaganda poster encouraging people in occupied areas to join the Furries. 375997BF-A99C-49ED-B3E0-F7124698D88E.jpeg|Furry Propaganda to make it seem as though the Furries were united and proud. This propaganda was used lure Gamer away from the fractured Gamers during the Civil War. Furry Propaganda 4.jpg|A piece of propaganda used in highly resistant areas. Owowowowowowowowowo.png|A piece showed by Furries attempting to show themselves as innocent or misunderstood. Furry Propaganda Again.jpg|This pieces tries to prove that they are innocent and have done nothing wrong. Furry_Propaganda_S2_3.jpg|This Propaganda is designed to convert Memeboys by looking like an old meme. Propaganda_08ba74_2959484.jpg|A piece of propaganda used to attempt to turn Gamer Girls into Furries by depicting female Furries as powerful. Furry Propaganda 6.jpg|This piece was used within America to encourage natives to enlist with the Furries. Furry Propaganda 6 Updated.jpg|An updated version of the Uncle Sam parody propaganda. Furry Propaganda 8.jpg|Propaganda from the Furry filled areas of North-East America. Similarly to the Uncle Sam motif, the American flag is used to attempt to recruit US natives. 39EF29CF-1C6E-4A69-97D1-A30DCB8328F5.jpeg|A piece of propaganda designed toward Hybrids, meant to demorailse them and cause them to riot. Furry Propaganda 10.jpg|Furry Propaganda designed to encourage Soviets to join the Furries. Furry Propaganda yet again.png|Propaganda meant to convert Socialist Gamers through use of a sexuaised Furry. File:1531888611.fivel_gadsdensmall.jpg|Another use of oversexualised furry art, this propaganda was used to recruit new scalies. Furry Propaganda S2 1.jpg|A female Furry in a Team Rocket costume, designed to encourage the fragile Pokemon Gamers to join the Furries. Furry Propaganda 3.jpg|Furry propaganda which uses an oversexualised animal, with the intention to convert Gamers. Furry Propaganda 5.png|Another piece of propaganda designed to entice gamers, combining the oversexualised animals with a controller and the word Epic. Furry Propaganda 9.GIF|One of many GIFs in this format, it is a way that furries signify their presence in an area. Furry Propaganda S2 2.gif|A GIF designed to condition Gamers into believing they are Furries. Furry Propaganda 7.gif|This GIF is used by Furries to show their intentions, being that they intend to control the world. Category:Furry Axis